This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Program Coordinator assisted the Principal investigator in those aspects of the INBRE Program that most directly involved the participating undergraduate institutions. Two main projects were undertaken by the Program Coordinator during the first year of the grant. First, the Program Coordinator organized a one day retreat for faculty members from the participating undergraduate institutions. The objective of this retreat was to identify challenges that face faculty members conducting research activity at the participating undergraduate institutions and to devise potential solutions. Thirty-seven faculty members from the undergraduate institutions attended, including three deans. Participant survey responses were very positive. The retreat discussion was summarized in a White Paper. This formed the basis for meetings between the INBRE Principal Investigator and each of the Presidents of the participating undergraduate institutions. The White Paper was also presented to the Oklahoma Board of Regents. Second, the Program Coordinator organized the application process for the INBRE Summer Research Internships and coordinated the initial screening of applicants. This included creating a new on-line application form and devising an unbiased review process that could be conducted through e-mail. This initial screening procedure successfully reduced the initial pool of applications to a manageable number for the final selection meeting.